wodfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Трансильвания
Трансильвания - исторический регион в центральной части Румынии. Ограниченный с юга и востока Карпатами, он служит местом действия Transylvania Chronicles и, потому, местом действия нескольких наиболее значимых событий Мира Тьмы. История События до начала Transylvania Chronicles '''в 1198 году: * 271: император Аврелий выводит римские войска из Дакии. * 896: племена мадьяров завоёвывают Среднедунайскую низменность. Племя дьюла оккупирует землю, что однажды станет Трансильванией. Вскоре эти территории станут частью защиты от угроз с востока, среди которых наиболее выделялись печенеги. * 997-1038: король Иштван I правит Венгрией, а Трансильвания признаётся частью этого королевства. При поддержки Римско-католической церкви, он помогает распространять западный феодолизм и насаждает христианство среди населения. * 1022: Горатриск из дома Тремеров находит способ достичь бессмертия через вампирическую кровь. Тремер и его семеро последователей становятся каинитами. * 1128: орден тамплиеров признаётся Папой Римским. * Середины XII века: Тремер начинает превращать отдельных магов своего дома в вампиров и создает первых горгулий. * 1133: Тремер диаблезирует Саулота, после чего начинает впадать и восставать из торпора. Его семеро советников, привязанные к Тремеру узами крови, разбредаются по известному миру. * 1141: Геза II поддерживает саксонскую колонизацию Трансильвании. Термин "саксоны" подразумевает общее название для переселенцев из Германии, включая людей из Фландрии, Люксембурга и Марселя. Первые колонии возникают в бассейне Сибиу и долинах Олт и Хиртбалу. Позднее они колонизируют Бистрию. * 1150: ** арпадские Вентру создают Совет Праха и официально признают в Трансильвании семь доменов и правящих ими князей. ** Королевство Венгрия жалует саксонским крестьянам наследуемые титулы в обмен на финансовые обязательства. Во многих землях политические лидеры деревень получают титулы графов и больший надел земли. ** Секлеры, смешанная с другими этносами турки, сражаются в авангарде венгерских армий, вторгшихся в Трансильванию. Позднее они стали знатью в восточной Венгрии. * 1190: основан орден немецких госпитальеров, ответвление тамплиеров. * 1197: схвачена княгиня Нова Арпад, правившая Медиашем. Руксандра из клана Носфертау занимает её место. * 1198: ** начало истории Dark Tides Rising. Несколько каинитов вызваны в Будапешт своими сирами. Они велят им разведать территории вокруг перевала Тихуца. К зиме здесь уже была выстроена крепость. ** госпитальеры реформированы в тевтонский орден. ** в течении года Нова будет освобождена котерией каинитов. * 1204: падение Константинополя. * 1205: ** Папа Иннокентий III подстрекает Четвёртый крестовый поход, чтобы выкорчевать еретиков-катаров из Лангедока. Это приводит к процветанию Инквизиции. ** Горатрикс, отвечающий за Францию, разгневан вмешательством Церкви и начинает внедряться в оную. * 1206-1227: Чингисхан становится вождем монголов. * 1211: ** Андраш II приводит тевтонских рыцарей на южные границы Венгрии для защиты от половцев. Они помогают распространить христианскую феодальную систему по Трансильвании. ** Тевтонские рыцари основывают замок Бран. Кабал рыцарей заселяются в башню на перевале Тихуца со слегка иными целями. * 1223: монголы вторгаются в Россию и начинают беспокоить Восточную Европу. * 1225: тевтонских рыцарей изгоняют из Трансильвании, когда они попытались создать государство в государстве. Постройка замка Бран к тому моменту уже завершена. * 1241: ** моноголы вторгаются в Трансильванию, используя перевал Тицуха. Венгрия сохраняет контроль над землями в течении года, но король Бела IV теряет большую часть своих территорий. ** перевал Тицуха захвачен монголами. * 1247-1291: секлеры перезаселяют окрестности Арьеша, а саксоны - районы Медиаша. * 1252: Инквизиция начинает использовать пытки. * 1260: Константинополь восстанавливается от набега норманов. * 1283: тевтонский орден заканчивает подчинение Пруссии. * 1284-1285: монголы вновь вторгаются в Трансильванию. * 1288: ** Трансильванская знать формирует законодательное собрание в Клуж-Напока. До этого правосудие насаждалось "мудрыми стариками" деревень. Многие слуги и крестьяне продолжают выдумывать и свои законы, иногда более ценные, чем у собрания. ** Создание гильдий оказывает сильный эффект на трансильванскую экономику. Гильдии позволяют торговцам постоянные цены, обмениваться секретами торговли и поднимать стандарты качества. Деньги становятся гораздо более общеприняты в бартерном обороте. ** После создания собрание трансильванской знати, феодалы After the formation of the Diet of Transylvanian nobles, feudal lords demand increased crop yields from the local serfs. When these quotas aren’t met, many Szekler lords seize the debtors’ lands and redistribute them. Some impoverished serfs either flee the country or become outlaws. * 1291: Mamelukes conquer Acre. End of the Crusades. The Holy Land is lost. * 1291: At a meeting in Alba Iulia, Andrew Ill allows Vlachs to attend. Hungarian nobles, Saxons and Szeklers are also present. Many peasants consider this promising. * 1301: Andrew III, the last king of the Arpad line, dies. * In early 14th-century Transylvania, landowning boyars begin renting their lands to peasants. * Friday, Oct. 13, 1307: Templars of France are arrested on the order of Philip the Fair, King of France. Within the next few years, Templars are tortured and tried for heresy. According to some legends, 33 Templars escape. Their famed treasure is smuggled out of France, most of it going to Scotland; some is taken east. * 1312: ** Templar Order banned and dissolved. ** Two ships (also unaccounted fur) containing vast wealth set sail, presumably with survivors or agents of the Templars seeking refuge in other lands. Numerous splinter groups are formed, explaining why the Ventrue, Nosferatu, and other unseen masters all control the Templars at the same time. * 1314: Jacques de Molay, supposed last grand master of the Templars, is burned at the stake in Paris for alleged heresy; King Philip IV of France and Pope Clement die within the year. * 1330: Prince Bassarab defeats the Hungarians and establishes Wallachia. It becomes a land of refuge for the Vlachs. * 1348-1349: Plague sweeps through Transylvania and the Hungarian Kingdom. * 1349: ** Bogdan establishes a new state along the Moldava River. Within a decade, it becomes the sovereign state of Moldavia. The princes of the nation are meant to be elected by a council of boyars and clergy. Fierce struggles for such positions eventually make the area vulnerable to invasion. ** The Eastern Lord Ventrue vainly try to set up a number of Saxon princes as part of another council. Many are killed; some are eaten; all are abused. ** Noriz, the Corrupter of legions’ childers use the political struggles in Moldavia as an opportunity to maneuver for position in their Reclamationist struggles. * 1366: Louis I begins an effort to convert the Romanian Vlachs to Roman Catholicism. * 1381: ** Peasants revolt in England under Wat Tyler. ** Wat Tykr’s lover, Patricia, is Embraced and takes the name Tyler in his honor. * 1382: Turks capture Sofia. * 1385: Tirgoviste becomes the capital of Wallachia. * 1387: Turks conquer Serbs at the Battle of Kossovo. This is a major turning point in the Ottoman Empire’s invasion of the Balkans. * 1391: The Turks cross the Danube into Wallachia. Mircea the Old allies with the king of Hungary to repel the invaders. * 1393: Bajazet (emir of Turks) subdues Bulgaria. * 1394: Pre-Camarilla, first inter-clan meeting to deal with Anarchs * 1395: Tyler’s attack against Hardestadt of Clan Ventrue begins the Anarch Revolt. * 1405: Lasombra dies at the hands of his childe. * 1412: Joan of Arc born. * 1417: Mircea signs a peace treaty with the Turks, allowing for Wallachian independence. Eastern Orthodoxy is formally accepted as the state religion. The ruler must pay a tribute of money and goods each year to the Ottoman Sultan. * 1418: ** Mircea the Old, grandfather of Vlad Tepes, dies after a 32-year rule. He is historically noted for having adding the duchies of Amlas and Faragas, building up fortifications along the Carpathian foothills, and calling for the construction of the fortress of Guigiu on the Danube border to repel the Turks. ** Two noble lines struggle for control of Wallachia. The Danesti line – that is, the descendants of Dan II – has the support of Sigismund I, the Holy Roman Empire. The Draculesti line – that is, the descendants of Vlad II – is its fiercest rival. Vlad II has two illegitimate sons, Radu and Vlad (who will later be known as Vlad the Impaler). * 1420: Anarch movement gains ground. The Vinculum comes into common use. * 1420: Ottoman Turks successfully attack Transylvania. * 1431: Vlad II is living in Nümberg. The Hungarian king chooses him to take the throne of Wallachia. He is summarily “elected” by anti-Danesti boyars (with the covert help of Traditionalist Tzimisce) and invested as a Draconist in the Order of the Dragon. * 1431: Joan of Arc burned at the stake at Rouen; Vlad II’s son, Vlad Dracula, is born. * 1435: Founding of Camarilla. * 1437: ** Antal Nagy leads a major peasant revolt in Babolna. These revolts lead to the formation of the Union of Three Nations. Magyars, Szeklers and Saxons then crush the rebellion (with one swift stroke). The Union declares that these three races are the only ones with recognizable privileges. ** After the rebellions of 1437, the overlords demand serfs to work one day a week for their feudal lord without compensation. If tools or animals are required for this work, the lower classes have to use their own. At harvest time, the serfs are forced into six days of uncompensated work a week. ** In the wake of the rebellion, Romanians are barred from holding public service, holding public office, or living in Saxon or Magyar towns. * 1441: Janos Hunyadi assumes the title of voivode of Transylvania. He then goes on to defeat the Turks at Alba Iulia and Hermanstadt. * 1443: Janos Hunyadi, Hungarian national hero, defeats Turks at Nish. * 1446: Hunyadi elected regent of Hungary. * 1448: Vlad Dracula, a member of the Basarab dynasty, occupies Tirgoviste and occupies the throne of Wallachia. * 1453: ** Turks capture Constantinople. ** In a very different society, several powerful mages meet a the ruins of the Covenant of Mistridge in Southern France. The Nine Traditions are established. * 1456: Janos Hunyadi dies after repelling Turks at Belgrade. * 1458: ** Matthias Corvinus, son of Hunyadi, becomes king of Hungary. ** The Malleus Maleficrum is distributed and the Inquisition reinvigorated. * 1486: First global convocation of the Camarilla meets. * 23 октября 1493: ** Торнское соглашение завершает Восстание анархов. Тремеры проклинают Ассамитов, чтобы удержать их от дальнейшего диаблери каинитов. ** Каиниты, признавшие Торнское соглашение, впервые называют себя сородичами. География Cities of Transylvania: 12th c. Saxon name (12th c. Romanian name) *Bistriz (Bistria) *Kronstadt (Brasov) *Klausenburg (Napoca) *Mediasch (Medias) *Muhlbach (Sebes) *Hermanstadt (Sibiu) *Schaasburg (Sighisoara) *Balgrad (Alba Iulia) Источники *VTM''': **Transylvania Chronicles **Transylvania by Night Категория:Восточная Европа Категория:Нужен перевод